


Следы на коже

by Marianne_Cross



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adult Gon Freecs, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Cross/pseuds/Marianne_Cross
Summary: Кое-какие шрамы оставил сам Гон. Стоит вспомнить, где они — и кровь ударяет в голову.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shailo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shailo/gifts).



> Кинковая зарисовка.

С беглого взгляда тело Киллуа кажется идеально гладким, совсем белоснежным. Но Гон, как никто другой, знает — оно все расчерчено шрамами, словно узорами.

Их бесчисленно много — бледных, даже бледнее цвета кожи, заметных часто только на ощупь. Гон трет пальцами выступающий рубец на боку — тонкий и выпуклый, прослеживает его изогнутый путь, и Киллуа жмурится, начинает дышать короче и чаще.

Гон укладывает его на спину, сгибается, и прослеживает путь шрама языком: раз, второй, третий, пока Киллуа не всхлипывает от удовольствия.

Тогда Гон оглаживает чужие разведенные бедра и спускается ниже, прижимается к Киллуа. Так, что его член теперь чертит Гону по шее, по ключицам. Гон долго вылизывает большой след от раны на животе, то поднимаясь над ним, то опускаясь, чтобы Киллуа было приятнее от их соприкосновений.

Гон хорошо ощущает, как член Киллуа подергивается, как сильно увлажнена его головка. И прекрасно знает: почему-то Киллуа очень восприимчивый к ласке именно там, где на коже есть метки. Гон обнаружил это довольно давно и успешно пользуется открытием — стоит только правильно коснуться шрамов, как Киллуа становится мягким, податливым и послушным, не зажимается. Он растекается по постели, размякает, лишь только в глазах у него постоянно вспыхивает что-то дикое, словно электричество мелькает в них короткими голубыми разрядами.

Гон иногда поднимает голову, чтобы полюбоваться ими. Эта странная игра цвета в чужих глазах его постепенно заводит так, что иссякает терпение. Но пока еще Гон владеет собой. И проходится ртом по ребрам Киллуа: тут тоже есть шрамы.

Их много, Гон знает, как некоторое появились, иные были и до их встречи, уже совсем почти незаметные, неясные отметины, узнаваемые лишь по измененной в структуре, более чувствительной коже.

А кое-какие оставил сам Гон. Стоит вспомнить, где они — и кровь ударяет в голову. И потому, что Гону до сих пор стыдно за них, и потому, что если подумать о месте, где они расположены, как Гона накрывает безумием, кровь стучит в голове, отбивая какой-то торжественный марш. Сожалея о неловкой жестокости, Гон все равно гордится, что Киллуа принадлежит ему.

Гон спускается еще ниже и широко разводит Киллуа ноги, чтобы посмотреть на них — на свои, тонкие, будто нитки, полоски возле приоткрытого входа в тело.

Гон проводит подушечкой пальца от поджатых яичек к одной такой метке, почти неразличимой, если не знать — где она. Тут кожа у Киллуа потрясающе нежная, тонкая, приятная на ощупь, словно ткань дорогих женских платьев, и на счастье стягивающаяся после разрывов так же быстро, как материал под иголкой ловкого портного.

Гон сглатывает, вспоминая, как появилась эта отметина. Она с их первого раза. Тогда Гон был очень старателен и осторожен, чтобы неопытному Киллуа не было больно, пусть и был самую чуточку нетерпелив.

Киллуа только выгнулся, доверчиво принимая его в себя до упора, а потом глухо стонал от каждого толчка, извивался, звал Гона по имени.

И Гон терял выдержку, распаленный тем, как охотно его принимают, как страстно зовут. Обладание Киллуа оказалось слишком сильным душевным и физическим потрясением.

Гон наслаждался им, полностью отдаваясь каждому движению, каждому ощущению, пока внезапно не испытал почти тоже, что и при битве с Питу.

Только на этот раз не было тьмы и разрушающей боли, чувство роста было даже приятным, хотя боль все-таки настигла его, но она была легкой. А потом пришла смесь ужаса и изумления. В считанные секунды Гон вырос, сделался массивным, тяжелым, он не удержал равновесия и придавил Киллуа собой, оглушил его тяжестью. Длинные волосы копной упали Киллуа на лицо, ставший объемными из-за взбугрившихся мышц таз впечатал его в кровать так, что ее ножки затрещали и подломились.

Гон поверить не мог, что такое случилось, что это — не сон, а потом к нему вернулись ощущения, и он понял, что огромный везде. Киллуа протяжно застонал, когда Гон, удерживаясь на нетвердых, здоровенных руках, приподнялся над ним и вынул член на две трети из его ставшего до безумия тесным пульсирующего нутра. А потом Гона передернуло, изломало от удовольствия, закатились глаза. Не успев вынуть член из Киллуа целиком, Гон кончил в него, семени было очень много, и, пока оно выстреливало внутрь Киллуа, Гон не мог пошевелиться, одурев от яркого наслаждения.

Это потом ему стало стыдно за себя, когда он, отдышавшись, освободил от себя Киллуа и увидел, что семя, которое потекло из еще недавно совсем узкого, а теперь развороченного, широко раскрытого ануса, густо перемешано с кровью.

Гон со слезами на глазах извинялся и что-то горячо шептал, считая, что Киллуа станет его ненавидеть. А тот только гладил по плечу непривычно слабой рукой.

Пытаясь его приласкать, Гон провел ладонью по его животу и с удивлением обнаружил под пальцами что-то липкое. Осознав, что Киллуа тоже кончил, когда он вырос, Гон успокоился.

Потом он слизал все, что вытекло из Киллуа, мягко орудуя большим языком, и очень осторожно и нежно зализывал крупный разрыв на коже, ведущий от внешнего кольца мышц вверх, под яички. И несколько маленьких сбоку. Внутри тоже были повреждения, Киллуа тихо шипел, когда Гон попытался проникнуть внутрь кончиком языка, но не жаловался.

Тогда Гон подумал, что их близкие отношения ограничатся тем единственным разом.  
Он терзался от страха, держа на широком плече голову спящего Киллуа. Пока сам не уснул: тревожно, с плохими снами. А когда проснулся, плечо уже было нормального размера. Сломанная кровать была вся разворочена, белая простыня в страшных кровавых следах, будто на ней обесчестили с десяток девственниц, а Киллуа спокойно спал и улыбался во сне.

И, когда Гон осторожно, будто на прощание, поцеловал его в улыбку, Киллуа, спавший чутко, приобнял его и в ответ мазнул губами по щеке.

Гон возвращается в реальность, но лишь после того, как вспоминает еще, что через пару дней Киллуа сам захотел повторения. И, что Гон снова не удержался от смены облика. Но Киллуа был уже растянутым и мягким, поэтому все прошло хорошо.

Лишь после нескольких ночей с Киллуа в другом обличье, Гон понял, что Киллуа очень нравится с ним таким. Впрочем, и в обычном виде он был недурных размеров ниже пояса. Но ему и самому до одури понравилось выглядеть рядом с Киллуа здоровенным и могучим, таранить его толстенным членом, гладить большими ладонями, прижимать его тонкое тело к горе мышц.

Они долго тренировались, пока Гон не научился контролировать превращения к их обоюдному удовольствию.

И сейчас вот — самое время приступить.

— Гон, давай же, ну… — жалобно просит Киллуа. — Пожалуйста, скорее, я уже не могу…

И вскидывает таз, подчеркивая жестом, что не может терпеть. Гон глотает слюну, кусает себя за внутреннюю мякоть щеки, чтобы отогнать нетерпение, а потом чуть приподнимается, так и не убирая ладони с ягодиц Киллуа. И ждет, сдерживает потребность немедленно овладеть им, подрагивая от напряжения и легкой боли, пока его рука не спеша увеличивается почти втрое.


End file.
